Adventures in Unova
by Aethea
Summary: The Sunny Kingdom family gets sucked into the Pokemon World through Pokemon White 2 and they don't know how to get home. The only way to try and get home is to travel on an adventure through the Unova region.
1. Chapter 1

Coco:I don't own FBNFH or Pokemon or any electronics/games mentioned. Also, battle declarations will be **bolded** and anything from the pokedex will be in _italics._

Fine carefully walked into the palace, holding a bag in her arms and looking all around her.

' _The coast is clear.'_ she thought.

Fine ran through the hall to her room and when she got inside, she pulled the game out of her bag and she flopped down on to her bed. She took out her 3DS and put in the game she bought-Pokemon White 2. Fine turned on the game, put in her headphones and began playing with full volume. Which is why she didn't hear the door open.

"Boo!"

Several hands grabbed at Fine scaring her so bad that her life flashed before her eyes. She recovered to find Rein and 4 of their 5 younger siblings laughing at what they had done.

"We got you!"

"Oh, haha, very funny! Why don't you just kill me why you're at it!...Where's Nicholas?"

"He's sewing something with Mother. A new bowtie or something like that."

"Figures. Anyways, what are you doing here?"

"Nee-chan, we saw you going through the halls with a bag!"Benjamin shouted excitedly.

"What was it?!"

"Come on, tell us!"

"Just a...a...a thing. That's all."

"A thing?"

"Well, what thing is it?"

"Nothing."

The 4 younger siblings glared at Fine before glancing at Rein who had a mischievous look in her eyes, "Grab her."

Before Fine could react, her siblings pinned her down while Rein ran around her and checked the bag.

"It's a game!"

"A game?"

"Yeah, and looking at the price...there was no way Fine could afford this. And if I remember correctly, Mother lost her credit card today."

"I can't have taken Mother's credit card! I don't know the pin!"

"Everyone knows it's 1234."

"Good point… Alright, I took her credit card and bought the game. Don't tell her please!"

"We won't… as long as we can play the game together."

"It's not really a 'play together game'..."

"Then we'll tell Mother about her credit card…"

"Alright, we can play together!"

Fine's siblings sat around her on the bed to watch her play. They got to the part in the game where you can head off to get your starter Pokemon when the door opened again.

"I told you Fine was in here, Mama. She took your credit card!" Nicholas shouted as he pulled Elsa into the room.

"Fine, give me my credit card!"

Fine handed Elsa's credit card back as Truth entered the room," You are in a lot of trouble Fine for stealing from your Mother. She screamed for an hour at the people of the Bank since she couldn't find it this morning."

"Yeah, I think a few of the Bank people quit their jobs because they were so scared."

"Exactly! Now I have to apologize to them and… What's that? Is that what you bought with my credit card?!"

There was that split second where everyone looked at the game before lunging for it. Rein, Jonathan, Benjamin, Emiko, and Rosetta wanted the game to keep since they knew that Fine would lose her privileges for it. Fine wanted to protect her game from her Mother and Elsa, Truth, and Nicholas wanted to take the game away from Fine as punishment. The struggle for the game involved punching, kicking, biting, hair pulling, and etc. In the end, the game slipped away from all of them and landed on the floor hard, causing the screen to begin to glitch.

"What's happening to the game?"

The family leaned forward towards the game just as it began sparking.

"I-Is it supposed to do that?!"

"No!"

Before anything else could be said, the game sparked once more and a bright light filled the room.

"Ahhhh!"


	2. In Unova

A bright light shined in the crystal blue sky and when it disappeared, 9 people fell from the sky and landed on the ground.

"Oh, that hurt...Where are we?"

The family stood up and looked at their surroundings before noticing a sign, "Aspertia City?"

"Where's that?"

"Hey, that's the name of the town that you start in for the Pokemon game I bought!"

"The one you bought with _my_ money?!"

Fine shrunk under Elsa's glare, "Yeah…"

"Well, why are we here?"

"I don't know but...what happened to our clothes?!"

Everyone looked at their clothes to see that they were different. The boys were all wearing white shirts with a pokeball symbol on them, knee-length shorts, short white socks, sneakers, a jacket, and a hat with a pokeball(the boys all had a hat except for Nicholas). Each boy had their own specific colors to their clothes- Benjamin was wearing green, Jonathan was wearing black, Nicholas was wearing orange, and Truth was wearing blue.

The girls were dressed similarly, except for minor differences- Fine was dressed the same as the boys with shorts too, Emiko, Rosetta, and Rein didn't have a jacket and they had skirts, and Elsa was dressed like the boys except she had a skirt instead of shorts. Only Fine, Emiko, and Elsa had hats while the girls had hair accessories. They were also in their respective colors- Fine was wearing red, Rein was wearing indigo, Rosetta was wearing violet, Emiko was wearing pink, and Elsa was wearing yellow. Along with the change in clothes, Fine, Rein, Elsa and Truth looked younger than they did before and the quintuplets looked a little bit older.

"How did this happen?!"

"I don't know! Honestly!"

"Well, it was your game that got us in here!"

"Well, I…!"

"Hello!"

The family stopped arguing and turned their heads down the road. A woman with blond hair, red rimmed glasses and a large green hat came towards them.

"Hey, that looks like the girl my character was supposed to meet in the game! I think her name was…"

"Nice to meet all of you! I'm Bianca, Professor Juniper's assistant! She sent me to Aspertia City to give these Pokemon to 9 young kids! She actually gave me 3 to give, but on my way here, I caught one too many Pokemon!"

"Pokemon?!"

"Yes, Pokemon. Like my Pokemon, Minccino!"

A small, grey, chinchilla looking Pokemon stepped out from behind Bianca and waved. The family stared, amazed at the Pokemon.

"It's so cute!"

"Thank you! Anyways, I have these special books that I made myself that explains Pokemon in more depth. Here."

Each person was handed a book and they looked at it in amazement.

"It explains things like, Pokemon type match-ups, how to catch a Pokemon, how battles work, and etc."

"Thank you!"

"No problem! Now, do you all want a Pokemon?"

"Well, we're actually in a bit of a predicament…" Fine said quietly.

"We'd love to get a Pokemon! Can you just give us a minute to talk?"

"Sure."

The family was pulled aside by their parents," I think we should take the Pokemon. I mean we're stuck here in a strange place with strange creatures and we're trying to get home. The only way we can even try to find out how to get out of here is by traveling on an adventure."

"Oh!" the children said in realization.

"Let's get a Pokemon now!"


	3. Chapter 3

After she was gone, the family began moving again and they looked over the map.

"So, we should reach Flocessy Town soon…"

"Purrrrr…"

The family looked up from the map to see a small, purple, cat-like creature staring at them. Fine took out her pokedex and checked the Pokemon.

" _Purrloin, the devious Pokemon. Their cute act is a ruse. They trick people and steal their valuables just to see the looks on their faces._ "

"I want to catch it!"

"No me!"

"I saw it first!"

All the children began to fight while Truth looked at them with a sigh.

"If they're going to fight over it, then I'll just get it myself."

He pulled out Haxor's pokeball and threw it in the air to release him.

"Axe-Axew!"

 **Battle: Wild Purrloin vs. Truth and Haxor**

"Haxor, use tackle!"

Haxor charged towards Purrloin but it jumped out of the way effortlessly and jumped on top of Haxor. It used Scratch and Haxor tried to shake it off.

"Haxor, get it off and use tackle again!"

Haxor managed to knock Purrloin off and before it could get up, Haxor tackled it, sending Purrloin flying.

"Use tackle again!"

Haxor tackled Purrloin once more and when it landed on the floor, it's eyes were swirls. Truth pulled out a pokeball that Bianca had given to him and he threw it at the Purrloin. The pokeball caught Purrloin and slowly shook 3 times before stopping, signifying that Purrloin was caught. Haxor snatched up the pokeball and he gave it to Truth.

"Thanks Haxor. Come out, Purrloin."

Purrloin came out of its pokeball and it meowed cutely. Truth picked it up and stroked its head.

"I'll call you Liar since you're so deceitful."

Liar purred happily at her name. Meanwhile, all the kids stared wide-eyed and open-mouthed towards Truth.

"W-We were going to catch it…"

"Well, you were all busy fighting so…"

They all moved ahead with the children having their heads down and their eyes peeled for new Pokemon. Eventually, they arrived at Flocessy Town and were surprised when a man with long orange-yellow hair greeted them.

"So many kids starting their journeys! It's such an amazing site to see so many inspired to start their journey! I'm Alder. I'm a trainer who lives in Unova who wants to understand the world and Pokemon more!"

The family introduced themselves to Alder, "Well, why don't we go to my home to talk?"

"Sure, but we can't stay long."

"It's alright. I can teach you a few things about battling even."

"Really?"

"Yes, now let's go."

They all followed Alder to his home in Flocessy Town to learn from him.


	4. Chapter 4

Back at Aspertia City, Elsa had just left the Poke-center after buying healing items in the Poke-mart.

"It's better to be safe than sorry. Right Nyx?"

"Dei-Deino!"

Elsa smiled at Nyx who had managed to fit her body inside Elsa's bag with just her head sticking out. The bag wasn't heavy even with what she had bought and she headed to Route 19.

"I think they went this way. I mean where else could they go?"

Elsa walked through Route 19 and she managed to reach Flocessy Town.

"I wonder where they went now... they could have gone to the next route."

She walked into Route 20 and she saw a young boy waiting on the road. The boy ran up to her and he struck a pose.

"Because I saw you, you have to battle me!"

"O...kay."

The boy took out a pokeball and threw it in the air, releasing a Patrat. Nyx was pulled out of Elsa's bag and she ran up, ready to fight.

 **Battle: Youngster Terrell and Patrat vs. Elsa and Nyx**

"Patrat, use tackle!"

"Nyx, dodge it and use bite!"

Nyx moved out of Patrat's way and she craned her head and bit Patrat's tail and threw it backwards.

"Patrat, get up and use leer!"

Patrat jumped to its feet and stared at Nyx.

"Now that its defense is down, use tackle again!"

Patrat ran forward again to tackle Nyx and it succeeded, sending Nyx skidding backwards.

"Nyx, use focus energy then use bite again on Patrat!"

Nyx focused on her energy and she took a deep breath before charging at Patrat and biting it again. Nyx shook Patrat back and forth quickly before throwing it back on to the floor, hard. When the dust on the ground cleared, Patrat was on the floor with swirly eyes.

"No,Patrat!"

 **Winner:Elsa and Nyx**

"Thank you for the battle!" the boy shouted as he handed Elsa $160 before running off.

"Your welcome?"

Nyx ran up to Elsa and walked beside her as she continued on. She fought one more trainer named Petey who also had a Patrat but when she tried to head East, a man stopped her.

"Sorry miss, but you need the Aspertia Gym Badge to get through if you're a trainer."

"Oh, I didn't know there was a gym badge there...But I'll get it and come back."

The man nodded and Elsa turned around to head back to Aspertia until she noticed a different entrance.

"Flocessy Ranch. I guess I'll look inside."


End file.
